


Six Drops of Treacle Syrup

by hoeunki



Series: pixie dust and glittery wings [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Donghan is a soft bean, Fluff, M/M, OT7, Platonic Relationships, Romance, i just loved the idea of JBJ as fairies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: It’s Valentine’s in Produce Hollow, and Fast-flying fairy Donghan is on a mission to deliver homemade chocolates to his six favorite boyfriends...ahem, hyungs.





	Six Drops of Treacle Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this fic makes a lot of references to Disney's Peter Pan universe and I do not take credit for them. 
> 
> I really liked the idea of JBJ being fairies, so here we are. There are a few differences between this universe and the actual Pixie Hollow (for example, they're all fairies and the males aren't called sparrowmen) so be aware of that.

They say Valentine's Day is when you give chocolate to boys that you like. But what if you had six of them? Did you give it to the one you liked the most, or did you give one to each guy? And exactly how many did you need to give? Donghan contemplated this as he slipped on his plum colored vest and sandals.

He hadn't originally been thinking about giving people chocolates. The topic came up when he was delivering a package to his good friend Donghyun, a Water fairy. He told Donghan he was planning on giving a box of chocolates to his long-time crush, a fairy named Youngmin who specialised in the art of decoration and interior design.

Good for them, Donghan thought. They'd been dancing around each other for years.

But the encounter had got him thinking about making chocolates of his own and he had been horribly distracted for the rest of the day, thinking about the prospect of giving chocolates to his favorite hyungs. The thought of their smiles as they opened the boxes, the hugs they would give...it made made Donghan feel all giddy inside. So he decided he would take on the ultimate challenge: making homemade chocolate.

The only problem was that he didn’t know a thing about baking. Unlike the Baking fairies that had the gift of creating delicious treats and mouth-watering sweets, Donghan had no experience whatsoever.

His first attempt was at home, but his kitchen was slightly lacking in the essential cookware. He had improvised a bowl out of a small acorn shell but it burned and nearly set his whole house on fire.

The second attempt was at the house of his neighbor and fellow Fast-flying fairy, Sungwook. He didn’t have any baking experience either, so their final products ended up tasting a bit strange. Sungwook nearly choked on his piece and Donghan almost had to call one of the medic fairies to come and help him.

Soon it was the eve of Valentine’s, and Donghan decided that the only solution to his dilemma was to enlist of the Cooking fairies. He normally avoided having to go down to the Kitchens as they were constantly preparing for something and disliked unnecessary interruptions. The last time he went to deliver a package he had almost destroyed one of their cakes with the wind from his wings. Things like that happened often to Fast-flying fairies since their wings were broader than most.

He was fixing his hair when there was a soft knocking at the entrance of his house. A tuft of black hair peered around the door.  

“I'm going ahead, okay? Got some stuff to pick up from the Sewing-fairies.”

Donghan snorted.“Did your stuff get torn because of the spiders again?”

Sungwook had worked on a project with some of the spiderweb-untangling fairies two weeks ago and they had taken a special liking to him for some ungodly reason. Now they refused to leave him alone. Sungwook sighed and nodded, tilting his hat as a gesture of farewell. Donghan waved him off as the older fairy disappeared in a flash, leaving a gust of wind in his wake that knocked over Donghan’s coat rack.

Donghan straightened the fallen rack before he locked his door and tucked the key into his pocket. It was on the colder side today, with the winter coming to a close and whatnot. Donghan pulled his fleece coat tightly over his shoulders and took off towards the Home Tree to pick up his parcels. He didn’t particularly care for cold weather—his wings got stiffer in the chilly winds so he often had to fly slower.

The Home Tree was a magnificent structure that towered in the heart of Produce Hollow, with countless of branches that grew in every direction. Its limbs were constantly alight with the glow of workshops and fairies’ houses and from a distance it almost seemed to be a creature of its own, pulsing with energy. The Post Offices were located on one the middle floors of the tree and although it was only seven in the morning, it was bustling with fairies going in and out.

Donghan quickly swooped in, collecting his packages. He passed by one of the Garden fairies, Minki, who was giggling at the contents his P.O. box. Donghan peered over and saw that it was filled with small gifts and messages written on papers of varying pinks and reds. Love letters.

Donghan smiled. Maybe he’d write letters to his hyungs too. Or would that be too extra?

It was a little before noon before Donghan completed the last of his deliveries. With excitement in his heart, he headed for the Kitchens. As he inhaled his senses were flooded with the aromas of freshly baked bread and all sorts of sweet desserts and pastries. It made his stomach growl.

Inside the main kitchen, the apron-clad Cooking and Baking fairies were bustling about, all engaged in some sort of activity. Donghan stood nervously by the entrance, unsure of who to talk to.

“Donghan!” a familiar voice called. A fairy carrying a stack of unwashed dishes approached him.

“Daehyeon!” he greeted cheerfully. Daehyeon had been his next door neighbor before Donghan had moved out of the Home Tree. Donghan used to go over to his room and taste the new dishes he was constantly experimenting with.

His friend grinned. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, um…” Donghan scratched at his nape. “I was hoping that someone here could help me. I’m making chocolates.”

“For Valentine’s?” Daehyeon asked, and suddenly Donghan felt shy. He felt slightly embarrassed at confessing that he was trying to make chocolates for six other boys. But Daehyeon nodded understandingly.

“You could check out one of the side rooms. There’s bound to be a fairy there that’s available. Everyone’s preparing recipes for the Spring Welcoming Feast though, so don’t be too devastated if most of them are busy.”

Donghan thanked him before he made his way to the side kitchens, dodging fairies who were holding trays of food. The first couple of doors were unsuccessful, as Daehyeon had predicted. Everyone was buzzing over the big feast and Donghan was beginning to worry that there would be no one to help him.

As he approached the last door, his wings drooped. He was ready to resign himself to the sad fate of giving his hyungs chocolates that tasted mildly questionable.

“It’s the thought that counts, right…” Donghan mumbled to himself as he pushed the door open.

A loud slurping sound interrupted his thoughts and Donghan looked up to see a young fairy hunched over one of the counters. He stiffened at Donghan’s sudden entrance and paused, his hand in the process of delivering something to his mouth.

It took Donghan a few moments to register that the golden substance in his hand was an egg yolk, and what the young fairy was actually doing was eating them. Donghan watched in mild horror as the fairy gulped slowly.

“Are you...eating hummingbird yolks?”

The young fairy waved his hands frantically in the air. “It’s not what it looks like! I just read somewhere that egg yolks are good for your health and I just wanted to try it out, I swear!”

Maybe Donghan was better off making chocolates himself.

He was about to turn around to exit when the young fairy flew over towards him.  “You’re a Fast-flying fairy, right? That’s so cool! But...why are you here?”

Donghan looked down at him. Closer up, he could see that the boy’s eyes were practically shimmering with curiosity. Remembering Daehyeon’s words, Donghan realized that this fairy could possibly be the only one that could help him.

So Donghan sat down explained his situation, how he wanted to try make chocolates for his friends but was horribly incompetent at baking. The young fairy stared at him the whole time, nodding after every sentence. At first Donghan thought he was mocking him, but he didn’t stop so Donghan figured he was just a bit of an excitable kid. Perhaps it was an after-effect of slurping all those raw yolks.

“Well,” he said after Donghan had finished his story, “I’m great at baking! I know I might not look like it, but I’m actually a Confectioner-talent. That means I’m an expert in making cakes and cookies and stuff,” he whispered behind his hand, even though they were alone in the room and no-one could hear them.

“So you’ll help me?” Donghan asked.  

The other fairy nodded enthusiastically. “Sure!” He thrust out a hand for Donghan to shake. “I’m Hyungseob, by the way. Ahn Hyungseob.”

 

\-------

 

True to his talent, Hyungseob was unexpectedly impressive in the kitchen. He whizzed around the cabinets, gathering all the ingredients he needed as Donghan talked about his friends’ food preferences.

“We can make a variety of chocolates, each with slightly different flavors, and then we can store it in the fridge for tomorrow. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

Hyungseob gestured for Donghan to stand by him. He took out a container of cocoa powder and set it on the table. “We always have a supply of cocoa powder, since it takes a while to get cocoa beans.”

He handed Donghan a piece of paper with instructions scribbled messily on it. It was the recipe for making chocolates from scratch. Donghan read each line carefully. It was much more detailed than he had anticipated.

Following Hyungseob’s movements, he mixed in some acorn butter with the powder and placed the mixture into a pot of warm water. Donghan added some sugar and salt and stirred it carefully.

“Now, this is the tricky part,” Hyungseob said, handing Donghan a pitcher of mouse milk. “You don’t want to add too much milk in, otherwise it doesn’t taste good. Mouse milk has strong flavors so you don’t want to overpower the chocolate.”

When the concoction was done, Donghan stepped back proudly. The chocolate was smooth and lump-free, and he hadn’t burned it! Hyungseob smiled up at him. “See, that wasn’t so hard. Now you can add stuff like berries or nuts or my personal favorite,” he took out a jar of golden syrup, “treacle syrup from the Never Arbor.”

Donghan whistled. “Wow. Thanks, Hyungseob. It really means a lot to me that you helped, you know.”

Hyungseob beamed. “No problem! It was really fun to bake with you. Maybe I’ll make some chocolates for Euiwoong as well. He’s always cooped up in the Library so we never get to spend time together.”

Hyungseob waved goodbye as he left Donghan in the kitchen by himself. Looking around at the messy counter in front of him, Donghan realized that none of the dishes were washed.

_Cheeky little brat._

 

\-------

 

It was the big day. Donghan had sent a message via pigeon to excuse himself from work so he could take his time in delivering the chocolates to them. After customizing flavors for his six hyungs last night, Donghan had placed the chocolates in the fridge as Hyungseob had told him to do.

Upon his arrival in the Kitchens, Hyungseob greeted him with a blinding smile at the entrance. He had sorted the chocolates already and placed them into six separate boxes with sparkly blue ribbons on them.

“I woke up extra early because I was just too excited for you!” he chirped.

Donghan ruffled his hair. “Thanks, kid.”

He gave Hyungseob a quick hug before taking off towards Tinkers Nook, where Hyunbin lived. It was located nearby and Donghan loved to visit it. It was always full of fairies that were hard at work, delivering supplies for items that needed fixing, inventing new things. Hyunbin was famous (or rather, infamous) around the Hollow for being one of the clumsiest Tinker fairies ever. With his lanky limbs and tall stature, Hyunbin specialized in collecting scrap metal and other miscellaneous items and turning them into useful inventions. Whenever Donghan saw him, he always had some sort of minor injury.

Donghan landed in front of Hyunbin’s house, which was perched on a tree root and had a variety of mushrooms growing around it. He rung the little bell that Hyunbin had installed by the front door and after a few seconds, Hyunbin appeared. His goggles were pushed up on his forehead and his hair was messy as usual. Nevertheless, he still looked handsome as always.

“Donghan?” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He shrieked as Donghan pounced on him, tackling him to the floor.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hyunbinnie!” Donghan and Hyunbin wrestled for a good minute or two, with Hyunbin trying to escape the kiss that Donghan attempted to plant on his cheek. He eventually surrendered (Donghan was a strong wrestler) and grimaced at the loud ‘smack’ that Donghan left on his face.

“You came all the way here to wish me Happy Valentines?” They stayed on the floor, Donghan’s legs wrapped around Hyunbin’s skinny body. Hyunbin shifted so that he was facing Donghan, and the proximity of their faces made Donghan blush. Hyunbin was so effortlessly good-looking that Donghan had a hard time staring at him for extended periods.

Donghan reached over Hyunbin’s shoulder for his bag and took out one of the boxes. He handed it to Hyunbin, who opened it curiously. He looked up at Donghan and then back at the chocolates, and repeated this sequence about four times. “You...made these?” He picked up one of the chocolates and studied it carefully, almost in awe of the tiny thing.

“Yeah,” Donghan answered. “I made them for you.”

Hyunbin placed it tentatively between his thick lips. “Can I eat it now?”

Donghan nodded. He watched, anticipating Hyunbin’s reaction. He had put in some buttercup nectar in Hyunbin’s batch after remembering that he liked sweet things. Hyunbin chewed once, twice, before his face lit up.

“Wow! They’re pretty good!” Donghan’s chest swelled with pride. He was caught off guard as Hyunbin leaned forward and kissed his nose.

“Thank you, Donghan,” he whispered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Donghan felt his ears burn and he quickly released Hyunbin from his grip, gathering his bag from the floor. He was always prepared to give hugs and kisses but for some reason he was always so shy in receiving anything back.

“Well,” he said angling himself so that Hyunbin wouldn’t see his blush, “I gotta go see the others. Don’t injure yourself today, okay?”

Hyunbin rolled his eyes. “Yes, mother.”

 

\-------

 

The next stop was also in the Autumn Forest, Yongguk’s home on Maple Tree Hill. He lived in a small log that was obscured by blackberry bushes which made it rather difficult to find, especially if you hadn’t visited in a while. There was no front door to Yongguk’s house, only a archway so that his animal friends could come and go as they pleased. The interior of his house was cozy and had a lot of blankets and pillows strewn around the floor.

The Animal fairy wasn’t inside when Donghan entered. Donghan set the box of chocolates onto the toadstool table that occupied one corner and wrote a message for Yongguk to read. When he was out with the animals, there was no telling when he would come back.  
  
Slightly disappointed, Donghan tucked the note under the box and headed for the exit. He was walking towards the end of the log when two squirrels came scurrying in. Donghan leaned down and stroked one’s fur.

“Hey there fella. Is Yongguk around?” The squirrel stared up at him with its head tilted. His answer came soon after as Yongguk strolled in, herding a mouse gently.

Yongguk looked up, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. “Hi, Donghan. What brings you here?” He ushered the mouse to a bed of leaves, where it sat down and curled up. It seemed to be sick from the way it was trembling.

“Oh, I um…” He trailed off as Yongguk passed by the box of chocolates and opened his medicine cabinet. On his way back to the mouse, he spotted the box and picked up the note. Donghan twiddled with his thumbs in silence as Yongguk read over his message.

Yongguk placed the note down and opened the box, admiring the chocolates like Hyunbin did. But instead of eating one, he closed the lid and went to the mouse instead, placing a damp towel over its forehead. He began speaking in mice language while stroking its ear.

Yongguk glanced at Donghan and gestured for him to sit down. He felt a little out of place as the mouse and Yongguk continued to converse in another language, but he complied anyway and sat down on the other side of the mouse.

“Thank you for the chocolates,” Yongguk said after feeding the animal some sort of tablet.

Donghan smiled softly as he watched Yongguk soothe the animal to sleep. “No problem.”

A beat of silence.

“You put pollen sprinkles in them.”

“I thought you'd like it.”

“I do.”

Yongguk leaned over the sleeping mouse's and kissed Donghan’s cheek. “I'm sorry I don't have a present to give you.”

Donghan shook his head quickly. “You don’t need to give me anything! I made these for you because I care about you.”

Yongguk smiled, seeming satisfied with his answer. They sat there for a few more moments before Donghan excused himself. He still had four more stops to make, after all.

 

\-------

 

The Summer Glade was, as expected, hot. Despite it being the end of summer, Donghan could feel the warm air on his skin as he sped towards the Golden Meadow of sunflowers. He had left his coat over at Yongguk’s (he’d have to pick it up another day) so that he wouldn’t be sweltering hot in his outfit.

By the time he got to the field of sunflowers, there was already a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. He knew that Taehyun would be here—Light fairies could always be found outdoors during the day.

Taehyun was playing with a sunbeam when Donghan found him. He was lazing idly on a sunflower and humming a little tune to himself.  When he spotted Donghan, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

“Hyung, no-”

But it was too late. Taehyun directed the beam into Donghan’s eyes and he flinched, shielding his face with his arm. Taehyun always did that. Whenever he got mad he would use his light bending abilities to blind the people who annoyed him (which usually, was Donghan or Sanggyun).

“You don’t come here often,” commented Taehyun. He crossed his feet as Donghan fluttered down beside him. The older fairy was dressed in all yellow and he practically blended in with the sunflower’s petal.

Donghan brought out Taehyun’s box of chocolates (his had nuts in them) and handed it over. Taehyun took them, surprised, and looked inside. “What’s the occasion?”

His question made Donghan chuckle. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I made them for you because I loooooove you~” He grabbed Taehyun’s arm and pulled the older fairy closer to him, resting his head on Taehyun’s shoulder.

Taehyun snorted. “Pfft. All you do is eat my food and act cute, you little shit.” He ruffled Donghan’s hair lovingly. They laid there, staring up at sky that seemed so blue in the moment. Other Light fairies flitted back and forth, only some of them noticing the strange pair that were lounging on the flower.

Donghan inclined his head upwards and kissed Taehyun’s jaw. “I hope you enjoy them, hyung. I had to get a Baking fairy to help me and everything.”

“You did?” Taehyun looked down at him. “Who was it?”

“Some kid named Hyungseob.” At the mention of the kid’s name, Taehyun snorted again.

“That kid. I had him bake a cake for Sungwoon’s birthday a couple years ago and he accidentally mixed up the salt and the sugar.”

Donghan blinked. Was this the same kid who helped him in the Kitchens? But the more he thought about Hyungseob’s quirky and excitable behaviour and the whole egg slurping thing, Donghan realized that it probably was.

“Well, he’s improved a lot,” Donghan assured him.

Taehyun smiled and ruffled Donghan’s hair once more before placing a kiss on his forehead.

“You kids are growing up too fast.”

 

\-------

 

There were only three more stops to go, and the next one was a little ways off in Dewdrop Vale, one of Sanggyun’s favorite places to hang around because the streams were cooler than those in the Summer Glade. Some Water fairies were gifted with a knack for divining and Sanggyun was one of them. People often went to him for advice, although Donghan was sure a fair number of them came more for the view (Sanggyun had a tendency not to wear a shirt).

It was one of Sanggyun’s off days, and Donghan spotted him from above. He was standing in the water and making wave patterns with his hands. Donghan hovered above the water before silently lowering himself in, careful not to make ripples or to get his wings wet.

He snuck up behind Sanggyun, who was too preoccupied waving at some of the female fairies sitting on the bank to notice Donghan. Donghan hugged the shorter fairy from behind, sliding his hands up Sanggyun’s bare chest.

Sanggyun yelped at the contact but otherwise seemed unbothered. He glanced over his shoulder at Donghan and chuckled.

“PDA? At this time in the afternoon?”

Donghan pecked at Sanggyun’s ear and the older male laughed. “Happy Valentine’s, hyung.” He handed the chocolates over, and Sanggyun opened it curiously. Sanggyun picked up a chocolate and popped it into his mouth without hesitation.

He made a noise of satisfaction and wriggled out of Donghan’s grasp to face him. “You put jam in them!”

“Of course, hyung. I know what you like.”

Sanggyun licked the remaining jam from his lips and Donghan couldn’t help but follow the motion of his tongue. Sanggyun smirked.

“You should have a piece, Donghan. You worked so hard on these, right?” he held out a heart shaped chocolate for him to take. Donghan looked at it hesitantly. Sanggyun always had something up his sleeves (even though he wasn’t wearing any at the moment), and no-one could ever tell what he was planning.

Donghan relented and accepted the chocolate. He put it into his mouth but before he could swallow, Sanggyun swept in and kissed him on the lips. It was swift, barely a brush, but Donghan felt his cheeks flush a dark shade of red.

Sanggyun chortled and pinched Donghan’s cheek. “You’re adorable.”

He wiped Donghan’s lips with his thumb before walking away, sending Donghan a little wave over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the chocolates, honey!”

Well, Donghan thought. That was pleasantly unexpected.

 

\-------

 

The sun was beginning to set as Donghan made his way towards Cherryblossom heights. It was beautiful in the evening, with the petals floating in the wind and the whole place filled with the floral aroma of cherry blossoms.

He found the fairy he was looking for perched on the edge of a tree branch, legs dangling as he worked diligently on a flower crown. His hair was dyed a pretty rose shade and he was dressed in a green and coral ensemble.

Donghan flew and sat down next to Kenta, who looked up with wide eyes. “Donghan! What are you doing here?” He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Just as he did with the others, he presented the Garden fairy with the chocolates. Kenta’s expression instantly brightened as he placed it in his lap. “Is this a Valentine’s gift? I’ve never gotten anything for Valentine’s Day before.”

When Donghan nodded, Kenta’s smile grew bigger and his snaggletooth that Donghan loved so much poked out. “That’s so sweet of you!”

Kenta picked out one of the chocolates and chewed it carefully, crunching on the honeycomb that Donghan had mixed into it. As he continued to eat the chocolate, Donghan worked on the flower crown that Kenta had started.

“Do you like it?” Donghan asked. He hadn’t been sure about adding the honeycomb because it was so crunchy. Kenta hugged Donghan tightly, pressing his lips against Donghan’s cheek. “I love it. Thank you so much, Donghan.”

From their position high up on the cherry blossom tree, Donghan and Kenta had a perfect view of the sun as it descended over the horizon. The sky was streaked with a myriad of colors, shades of purple and orange and blue. It was absolutely breathtaking, Donghan thought, and his heart skipped a beat as Kenta reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“Do you want to stay for a bit and help me finish these?” He gestured to the various flowers that were scattered on the branch beside him. Donghan picked up a pile of them and tucked his legs so that he was sitting cross-legged.

“Sure.”

They worked and talked, Donghan telling Kenta all about his chocolate making with Hyungseob and his deliveries to the others. Kenta laughed as Donghan recounted his little kiss with Sanggyun. “Aww, did you get shy?” Kenta asked, waving a cattail in Donghan’s face.

“No,” he said, looking away. When Kenta laughed louder, Donghan hissed at him to shut up.

As they finished the flower crowns and Donghan stood up to leave, Kenta swooped in for another hug. “Goodnight, Donghan. Have fun on your last delivery.”

Donghan watched as Kenta took flight, disappearing into the cherry blossoms.

 

\-------

 

The moon was high in the sky as Donghan made his way to the Dust Mill. Fairies were turning in for the night, most of them heading back to the Home Tree or to their respective houses. Donghan strolled along the banks of Havendish Stream, fascinated by the way the moonlight reflected off the water. Fireflies flickered around Donghan as he approached and he patted the head of one.

He knocked twice before opening the double doors that led into the Mill. The pixie dust cascaded down the center of the room, a beautiful golden waterfall that always left Donghan speechless. The Mill was usually busy during the day, the workroom filled with Dust fairies separating feathers and collecting the dust in their dried pumpkin canisters for other fairies to use.

At night, the interior was peaceful. There was something soothing about the sound of the dust falling and collecting at the bottom. Only one fairy remained in the Mill tonight, and it was the person that Donghan was searching for. He stood with his back to Donghan and he hadn’t heard him come in.

He was tying up a pouch of pixie dust, and Donghan stood by the entrance and waited for him to notice. He watched as Taedong placed the bag on one of the shelves and it was only until returned when he recognized Donghan. His mouth formed a little ‘o’ as his wings slowed and he landed on the ground.

“It’s late,” Taedong remarked, as Donghan walked closer to him.

Donghan held out the last box to him. “I know.” Their fingers brushed as Taedong took it from him.

“Chocolates?” He looked at Donghan for an explanation. Donghan smiled.

“They’re for Valentine’s Day.” Taedong’s expression softened. “I put sea salt in yours.”

Taedong went over to his bag, placing the box carefully inside. He slung it over his shoulder and offered his arm to Donghan, who instantly took it and hugged it to himself as they walked out. Taedong took a key out of his pocket and locked the doors with a resounding click.

“You didn’t have to,” Taedong told him, as they walked up the hill to Taedong’s house. It sat in an alcove overlooking the stream. Donghan sighed and played with the hem of Taedong’s vest.

“I know. But I wanted to. For you and the others.”

Soon they arrived Taedong’s front door, and Taedong giggled as he faced Donghan. Reaching up, he brushed Donghan’s fringe gently and a smattering of pixie dust fell from his hair. “Sorry about that.” Since they worked with dust all day, it wasn’t uncommon for the Dust fairies to be extra sparkly. Donghan must’ve gotten some on his hair when he was leaning against Taedong’s arm.

“Well in any case, thank you.” Taedong brushed a hand gently along Donghan’s jaw. Donghan closed his eyes as Taedong leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Donghan.”

Donghan touched his fingertips to the spot where Taedong kissed as the Dust fairy bid him goodnight and entered his house.

 

\-------

 

As Donghan flew home and curled up in his bed that night, he thought about all of the hugs and kisses that he had received from his favorite hyungs and clutched his pillow to his chest. Donghan drifted off to sleep in a state of bliss, feeling so very loved.

It was a good Valentine’s, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be other fics in this series, featuring the wanna one members and the other produce boys. Would that be a good idea?
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and Happy Valentine's Day!!!


End file.
